


Twin Screams of Death

by TheWolvesAreHowling



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolvesAreHowling/pseuds/TheWolvesAreHowling
Summary: When senior year starts without any murders of shootings, the gang thinks they'll finally have a normal year. Then, the Martin twins returns to their hometown of Riverdale.





	1. They're Back

**Author's Note:**

> I changed it so that Skylar was selectively mute, because my friend thought it would be interesting for a banshee to be mute, so here we are

It was December, and the school was buzzing with students' conversations, as usual. Betty, Ronnie, Jughead, Archie, and Kevin were gathered at the girl's side-by-side lockers, talking about nothing in particular before they had to separate for classes. The chatter near the student entrance ceased quite suddenly, and the conversations lining the hallway slowly died as the seconds passed, replaced by quiet whispers. Betty, who stood next to Veronica facing the entrance, peered over her boyfriend's shoulder to view the commotion. Her eyes widened greatly, and Archie and Jughead, who faced the girls, whirled around to catch a glimpse of what Betty saw. Both boys' faces fell into one of shock, Archie so surprised he shuffled back a few steps, forcing himself between Ronnie and Kevin.

"Oh my god. Is that-?" Archie nodded, answering Betty's half spoken question. "It is." Jughead, who was half in front of Betty, shook his head in disbelief. "They can't be back." Kevin muttered quietly, but everyone of them could hear his statement quite clearly. "Oh, we're in hell, now." Toni, who was watching the commotion at the end of the hallway, joined the group. "No kidding." Veronica, who was unfazed by the sight, raised her eyebrow at her friends' reactions. "Okay, what the hell is going on? Who is that?"

Veronica looked towards the end of the hallway, where Cheryl Blossom was walking down the hallway in all her glory, sporting her cherry red leather jacket to shield her (most likely) bare arms from the cold. Following closely behind her were a pair of teenagers. They wore elegant white clothes, with splashes of red, under red wool peacoats. Their dark red hair, the same shade as Cheryl's, was flecked with snow. The girl's hair, like Cheryl's, bounced against her shoulders as she walked down the hallway. The boy's hair was brushed to one side of his head, reaching just above his ear, strands tangling over each other. Their striking green eyes held an identical glint, and their slightly tanned skin stood out against their clothes and eyes.

Toni answered Ronnie's question, not even bothering to try to speak to her girlfriend as she passed. "That, is Skylar and Lydia Martin. Cheryl's cousins. They used to live here, until their parents split and their mom moved them down to some town in California. Beacon something, I think." "Hills. Beacon Hills." "They're worse than Jason and Cheryl." Ronnie scoffed at Kevin's statement, but Betty turned to her. "Trust me, they are." Ronnie turned to the rest of the group, who had snapped out of what seemed to be a trance, and spoke firmly. "After school, we are going to Pop's, cramming into a booth, and you are telling me everything about those two. That includes you too, Toni." The Serpent opened her mouth to protest, then closed her mouth and nodded. "Yeah, it's probably for the better that I'm not around Cheryl or Thistlehouse for a few days. Or however long they're here, to be honest."

* * *

After school, Archie, Veronica, and Kevin piled into his truck and, followed by Jughead and Betty, Toni, Sweet Pea, and Fangs on their bikes, headed to Pop's. They headed to the back of the diner, where a three quarter-circle booth was placed in the corner. Everyone sat down, ordered milkshakes and a few baskets of fries, and fell into silence. It was broken by Ronnie, who looked at the group with an expectant look. "So, tell me about them. Their story, what they're like, everything." Archie cleared his throat. "Well, I guess it's easiest to start from the beginning. Skylar and Lydia Martin were born here in Riverdale, Valentine's Day of 2000. They grew up just like Cheryl did, spoiled rich. You know that old abandoned mansion on the far end of the Northside, the one on the hill?" Ronnie nodded slowly. "That's Martin Manor. It's bigger than Thornhill. That's where they grew up. Their dad was a lot like Clifford Blossom, not in the whole drug dealer way, and he obviously hasn't killed his only son, but he was strict in raising them, more strict than both Blossom parents. He raised them like his brother-in-law raised Jason and Cheryl, and their mom didn't like that. You see, they weren't set to take over the Blossom family business, Jason was. Their mom was a good mom, though. You'd see her around town with them, and sometimes Jason and Cheryl, just to get them out of the house. Eventually, their mom divorced him, and they moved to California, back in Freshman year." Ronnie nodded, taking it all in. "Tell me about them, what they were like." Jughead hummed, swirling his straw in his strawberry milkshake, before speaking.

"Well, let's start by comparing them to the Blossom twins. Jason and Cheryl were fiery, fierce, they spoke their minds and they spoke it loudly. And wherever they went, if they wanted it, disaster followed. They were fiery disasters, no offense Toni." Toni shrugged. "It's true." Jughead continued. "Skylar and Lydia, on the other hand, were quieter. They didn't speak their mind like Jason and Cheryl did, and when they did it was with quiet voices. Quiet, but filled with venom. They're ruthless. If Jason and Cheryl are fiery disasters, Skylar and Lydia are storms of ice." "You guys said they're worse than Cheryl, how so?" "Cheryl's mean, cold, and cruel. But, when she's with her friends, she's slightly less so. And, when it really matters, she's kind and considerate. Skylar and Lydia are also mean, cold, and cruel. And unless you're Jason or Cheryl, that's what you'll get. It's very rarely that they show a softer side, and even then it's not that soft." Ronnie hummed, and Jughead continued to speak. "Now, Lydia speaks her mind like Cheryl does, she's mean and insulting. Skylar, however, is much quieter, and all the more dangerous. He stays in the back, more of an intimidating force rather than an attacking force. But when he does speak his mind, it's full of lethal venom. He's one of the only people that can rein her back, but he doesn't do that very often. He's the calm before Lydia's storm, but she's not the calm before  _his_ storm, he doesn't have one. When Lydia's mad, people scatter, some try to brave the storm and come out of it with a few scrapes and bruises. But when Skylar's mad, everyone takes cover, because there's no surviving that." Betty, from between Ronnie and Jughead, sipped her milkshake before adding to the discussion. "They don't really have friends, either. They associate themselves with Cheryl and Jason's friends, because they're always with them. If you don't see them together, then they're with Jason and Cheryl. Like, when Skylar's at lacrosse practice with Jason, Lydia's at Vixens practice with Cheryl. They are charming, and flirty, sometimes, and gorgeous, and everyone's scared of them but at the same time, everyone wants to be friends with them."

* * *

The next day at school, Ronnie was heading towards the commons alone, when she bumped into another student. Her books went flying, and before she could mutter an apology and scramble to pick them up, a pair of hands was reaching down to gather the books. Ronnie looked up as the hands handed her books back to her. Looking up, Ronnie saw the face of Skylar Martin, Lydia waiting next to him. Looking into his green eyes, Ronnie saw something nobody had noticed the day before. It was a heavy presence, and it made his eyes look like he had been in a war. He gave her an apologetic look, before turning and linking his arm with his sister's and continuing down the hallway. Ronnie rushed to the commons, where the group of friends were, and gracefully threw herself into the seat next to Kevin.

"What happens if somebody runs into Skylar Martin?" Archie shot up from where he was sitting. "Why? What happened?" "Just answer my question, someone." Betty cleared her throat. "Well, when I accidentally ran into him in middle school, he and Lydia laughed, Lydia said something along the lines of, 'watch where you're going you hag', and Skylar kicked my books down the hallway when I tried to pick them up. Why?" Ronnie sighed. "Because I just bumped into him, and he picked up my books then went on his merry way."

"You think they've changed?" Jughead shook his head forcefully, looking at Toni. "No, they're spoiled bullies, and spoiled bullies don't change." "Juggy, spoiled bullies don't pick up your books after you ran into them, look apologetically at you, and walk away." Betty raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend, and Ronnie chewed her lip. "There's something else. When I looked in his eyes, it was like looking into a war veteran's eyes. They looked sad, like they had seen something terrible." Jughead jumped out of his seat. "No. I refuse to believe it. I'm going to find out what they're doing here, and what they're plan is." He stormed out of the commons, and the friends looked at each other.

Something had changed the Martin twins.


	2. The Return of Two

The group of friends, excluding Jughead, watched the twins in the cafeteria that day, and those who had known of them before they left were surprised at how different they were. Normally, they would be surrounded by Cheryl's friends as they sat at her table, but now that sat alone at the end of a table, eating in silence. Over the next two weeks, the group of friends noticed the differences, both major and subtle, in the two. Archie commented that he hadn't seen Skylar on the lacrosse field. "If he hadn't changed, he would already be captain of the team. That should've been the first thing he did." "Yeah, we haven't seen Lydia at Vixen practice, either. She should've already reclaimed her position as co-captain."

* * *

After a month of the twins moving throughout the school in silence, something happened. It was in the cafeteria, when the twins, who still sat alone, traded looks that seemed to convey an entire conversation. They stood quickly, rushing out of the cafeteria. The group traded looks before following the twins. Archie lead the group out to the lacrosse field, where the twins were running far away from the school, clutching each other. When Lydia fell to her knees, Archie began to rush to them, thinking she might have been hurt. When Skylar dropped to his knees to whisper something to his sister, Archie stopped and watched. Suddenly, two ear splitting shrieks sounded, the high-pitched scream blending with the lower pitched scream. The gang covered their ears, looking at each other.

The screams had come from the twins.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Kevin got off the phone with his father, and turned to his friends. "They found two bodies in the woods. Identical twins, looked to be the same age as us. My dad said they were dead for ten minutes before the EMTs were able to resuscitate them." Betty looked over at the Martin twins in worry, and watched as Cheryl left their side to approach the group. "Kevin, what were the names of those boys they found?" "I didn't ask, why? How did you even know about that?" Cheryl pursed her lips, and Kevin sighed. "I'll text my dad." Betty turned to her cousin, looking at her. "Cheryl, Kevin didn't mention that they were boys." Cheryl ignored Betty as Kevin turned back to her. "Steiner, he says they're name is Steiner." Cheryl paled slightly before schooling her features, thanking the two, and returning to the twins' sides.

* * *

Skylar sat next to his sister, eating in silence, when he looked at Lydia in alarm. He felt something he hadn't felt in three months, and it was obvious Lydia felt it too. Getting up, the two hurried out of the school and towards the woods near the lacrosse field. He could hear, and smell, people behind them, but ignored them as Lydia dropped to her knees, tears in her eyes. Skylar joined her, signing to her. "It's okay, Lyds, you don't have to hold it in. I know it's hard. Scream, Lydia." And she did. The banshee within him reacted to her scream, and his scream joined hers echoing in the air. He knew that the group behind him would be covering their ears and wouldn't be able to make out anything but screams, but Lydia and Skylar knew what it really was. Names, names that brought memories to their attention and tears to their eyes. Ethan and Aiden.

After confirming the names of the boys from Cheryl, the two headed over to Riverdale General. Skylar lead Lydia to the reception desk. "There were two boys brought in here, Steiner?" "Are you family?" Lydia glanced at Skylar before speaking, "We're the closest thing to family they've got, please." The receptionist, looking at the two worried faces, sighed and nodded. "She'll take you to them." They followed the nurse indicated down a series of halls, and came to a room. "They're unresponsive, but they can hear you. I'll leave you alone, just press the button if something happens." They nodded and opened the door to the room. Ethan and Aiden lay on beds, eyes closed. There were black burns all along their bare chests, and Skylar noticed their veins were purple and yellow, rather than blue. "Wolfsbane." Lydia whispered as Skylar moved towards a bed, ghosting his hand over a burn on Ethan's chest. When his fingers brushed it, he felt a sharp stinging and pulled his hand back, looking at it in horror. His fingertips were suddenly sporting black burns, same as the twins' chests. Lydia slowly touched Aiden's chest, wide-eyed as the burn didn't move to her palm. Skylar tapped Lydia's shoulder, pointing. On Ethan's chest, where Skylar's fingers had touched the burn, was five circles of clear skin in the middle of the burn.

* * *

Skylar and Lydia spent the next week either at Ethan and Aiden's bedside, or in the woods where they were found, hoping to discover any clues. The last time the Martins had seen the two was three months ago, when they were the two lone survivors of the attack on the supernatural in Beacon Hills. Skylar's fingers remained burned with the mysterious black burns, so he and Lydia agreed that he needed to refrain from touching either of the twins. Cheryl came after school to make sure they were doing okay, and to update them on what was going on at school. Jughead had remained adamant that the Martin twins hadn't changed a bit, while the rest of his friends thought otherwise. "Cousin Betty keeps insisting that you've changed, at least a little." Skylar rolled his eyes. "We've changed more than a little," his hands signed. He surveyed Ethan and Aiden, and sighed inaudibly. "They changed us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will be getting more into why Skylar is selectively mute in later chapters


	3. Uneasy Sort-of Alliance

After two days of staying by the twins' bedsides, Lydia had finally given into to Skylar's insistent suggestion of searching the woods to see if they could find either a reason for the burns, or more of the Pack. The two headed into the woods, following Skylar's nose to where Ethan and Aiden were found. They searched around the area for a few minutes, until Skylar straightened, looking off in the distance. "Do you hear something?" Just as Skylar nodded, Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper came into view, stopping when they saw the twins. "What the hell are you doing here?" Jughead glared at the two, and Skylar scowled back. "Those boys that were found were our friends." Jughead interrupted Lydia, scoffing. "You? Friends? Please." Betty tugged on his hand, murmuring, "Juggie," Turning to the twins, the blonde looked worried.

"Are you guys okay? Cheryl's been worried about you all week." "We're fine, Betty. We just want to find out what happened, and we need your help. Please." Lydia pulled out her phone, showing the pair the pictures of Ethan's and Aiden's burns she had taken earlier that week. "These burns aren't from a forest fire. There's something else." Lydia stopped abruptly when she saw Skylar's hand moving frantically. "What? What else is there?" Lydia glanced between the couple, and her brother, before speaking. "They won't wake up." Jughead watched Skylar move his hands, and narrowed his eyes. "Is that sign language?" "You know sign language?" The Serpent rolled his eyes at the red-head. "No, but I can recognize it. Why isn't he speaking?" Lydia's worried green eyes hardened. "He doesn't speak." "He used to. Why won't he now?" "Jughead!" Betty glared at the boy as Lydia rolled her eyes. "Knowing the reason why he won't speak won't help us find out who or what burned our friends. Are you going to help us or not?" The twins watched as the pair had a quiet argument feet away from them, before Betty stepped away and looked at Lydia. "We'll help you."

* * *

When the twins finally returned to school, Betty and Veronica were the first to notice their ragged appearances. Lydia's hair seemed to lie flat on her head, and Skylar's eyes had bags worse than Jughead's. Lydia was even more snappish than usual, her cold mask slipping to show her worry and stress. At lunch, much to Jughead's displeasure, Cheryl and Betty invited (forcefully told, more like) their cousins to sit with them. "So, we thought that since you two didn't have the best reputation when you were here before, that we should get to know you, see for ourselves that you weren't the same." Betty gave a pointed look to her boyfriend, and Josie cleared her throat. "We thought we could ask you questions about your life after you left, if that's alright." Lydia smiled ever so slightly. "Just know there are some questions we won't answer. Other than that, fire away."

Jughead, still keen on proving they hadn't changed, quickly fired off a question. "Were you two jerks at the school there?" Veronica slapped his arm, but Lydia just rolled her eyes. "At first, yes. Then something happened, and we became friends with a group of kids, and we started to become nicer. But we could still put you in your place, and we still can." "What happened, that made you become friends with them?" Skylar gave a small smile, before signing quickly to his sister. "That's a little complicated. We'll answer that another time." "Did you have a partner?" Lydia glanced from the pink-haired Serpent to her brother, who nodded softly. "Yeah, we did." Veronica, ever the romantic, watched the twins' eyes light up ever so slightly. "What were they like?"

Lydia's smile grew slightly as she pulled out her phone to reveal a photo of herself and brother, along with a girl with wavy brown hair and a laugh in her eyes, and a boy with messy brown hair, grin clear on his face. "They were amazing. She was fierce, and he was funny. They were both so loving and understanding." Lydia went quiet, gazing down at the picture, before she cleared her throat, stored her phone in her bag, and looked up. "Anything else?" The rest of lunch was spent directing questions to the twins, until Cheryl, curious, quietly asked the question her cousins had been waiting for. "Why'd you move back to Riverdale?" Lydia sighed, smile wiped from her face. "Something happened, to our friends, and Mom said it would be better for us to get away from Beacon Hills for a while, move back home to live with you." Skylar gazed into space, mind caught in a memory.

* * *

_The pack fought, but they were overpowered. Danny was the first to fall, distracting Ethan and Jackson, who went down next. It was like a chain reaction, Ethan's defeat led to his brother's, until suddenly only Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, and Skylar were left standing. Scott roared in anger and charged a human, who cocked his wolfsbane shotgun and fired a shot at the Alpha. He dropped like a rock. "Scotty!" Stiles' shout was hoarse, and he shot off a blast of magic, knocking a few people out before three others fired their guns at him. The blast of magic knocked Allison out of her perch in a tree, and another human took the opportunity to finish her off, at the same time three bullets entered Stiles' chest. It happened in slow motion for the twins. They could only scream as they watched their friends fall, and the combined powers of the two Banshee screams were enough to either kill the humans, or send them fleeing. When the last human had fled, Skylar raced to Stiles' side, crying softly as he gazed into his empty brown eyes. Brushing his hand over to close the boy's eyes, Skylar_ felt  _his voice leave his throat, dying with Stiles._

_In the aftermath of the battle, their mother had deemed it best for her children to return to 'sleepy little Riverdale' to get away from the madness of it all. Turns out, the madness followed them._

* * *

In the hospital, doctors were baffled by the sight of Ethan Steiner's chest suddenly clearing of burns. Back at Riverdale High, Skylar didn't notice as his own chest was covered with slowly spreading black burns.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda short, but (hopefully), it'll be updated Friday when I update my Teen Wolf stories


	4. Developments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been gone for a few updates! With everything going on in my life right now, I just needed to take a break. I am updating today and tomorrow, hopefully on all my stories, and then I will spend the rest of the week pre-writing a few chapters for each story. Sorry again for the wait!

Skylar was in the woods, with Betty, searching for something that could make black burns. The boy knew they wouldn't find anything, there was only so many things that can keep a werewolf from healing and none of it was in Riverdale. It had been two weeks since the blonde and her boyfriend (who still didn't trust Skylar and Lydia) had agreed to help the twins, and they had gotten nowhere. At least, Betty and Jughead had gotten nowhere. Skylar had quickly noticed the burns spreading across his skin, and had made the connection that coming into contact with Ethan's burn ridden hand had infected Skylar while also healing Ethan. By now, the burns were almost completely clear on Ethan's body, and almost completely covered Skylar's chest. It was only a matter of time before he was affected.

After another hour of searching, the two decided to get out of the cold, and headed back to Thistlehouse. Lydia greeted them at the door, smile dropping when her brother shook his head. Betty, Jughead, Skylar, and Lydia sat down in the den to discuss their next move. "Why were they even coming here? Did they know you were coming back?" Jughead peered at Skylar, who shook his head. Before he could sign a response, he felt a sharp pain on his chest, and gasped. As he fell to the ground, shaking, Skylar knew what was happening. The final burns from Ethan's chest had spread to Skylar's.

* * *

Jughead, despite his dislike of the twins, called the ambulance. When they got to Thistlehouse, only Lydia, as his sister, was allowed to ride in the ambulance to the hospital. Jughead and Betty followed on his motorcycle and quickly found Lydia in the waiting room. "They're setting him up in Ethan and Aiden's room. We can go in and see him in a few minutes." Betty nodded and pulled out her phone. Twenty minutes later, Cheryl and Toni rushed in, followed by Veronica, Archie, Sweet Pea, and Fangs. "How is he?" Lydia shook her head. "They still haven't let me back there. They said it wouldn't take long to get him set up, but it's been twenty minutes." Just then, a doctor came out into the waiting room. "Family of Skylar Martin?" Lydia, Cheryl, and Betty rushed to the doctor, followed by their friends. "Can we go see him now?" "Yes. Only four at a time." Lydia, Cheryl, Betty, and Jughead headed back to the room, finding Skylar on the furthest bed from the door. As she passed Ethan, Jughead saw Lydia's eyes catch on his now clear stomach, and mentally filed it away.

Skylar's chest was bare of clothes, covered in the same black burns on Aiden's chest. The burns were quickly seeping up his neck to his face. "Lydia." The redhead turned to the Serpent, who looked at her sternly. "You need to tell us everything." "Jughead, not now." But Lydia just clenched her jaw and stepped into the boy's personal space, ignoring her cousin's attempts to separate the two. "I don't know what you're talking about." "Please. I saw you look at Ethan. He doesn't have any burns on his chest anymore, and I bet if I turned around right now, the burns on his neck and face would be disappearing. You wanted our help, but we can't help you if you don't tell us the truth." "You want to know the truth, fine." Lydia grabbed Jughead's arm, dragging him to Ethan's bed. She gently pulled on eyelid upwards, revealing a bright blue eye. "He should be healing. All three of them should be. But these burns are preventing that from happening, and we need to know why so we can heal them." Jughead stared at Lydia, who had tears streaking down her face. "What happened to them? What made you move back here?" Lydia fell into a chair and rubbed a hand over her face. "I can't do this right now, Jughead. I know you don't like us, and I  _will_ tell you everything, but not right now. Please, just let me have some time." Jughead, who was slowly realizing the Martin twins weren't the bullies he knew, nodded softly. "I'll tell the others they can come back and see him. I think we'll need all the help we can get."

* * *

A boy moved through the halls of Riverdale General, face hidden by his hood. He glanced in rooms as he went, stopping at a door. Glancing down the halls to ensure he wasn’t spotted, he slipped into the room and approached the bed, where three boys lay on beds, unconscious. Looking down at the first of the three boys, he frowned softly as he pushed his hood down. “What happened to you two?” The boy looked at the second bed, which held a boy identical to the first. Moving around the two beds to reach the final one, he sighed softly, unshed tears in his eyes. "Oh Skylar, you always have to help, don't you?" He touched Skylar's undamaged hand, and pressed a kiss to a clear section of his forehead before he turned and left the room, pulling his hood up as he went.

As Lydia made her way to the boys' room, she passed by a boy wearing a grey striped hoodie. Glancing at his face, she caught a glimpse of a few moles around a tight frown, and light brown eyes, before he hurried away. Turning to stare after him, Lydia whispered to herself in disbelief, "Stiles?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda short, but I just wanted to update it so y'all wouldn't think I'd abandoned it


End file.
